Malec Wedding
by mommysladybug
Summary: Magnus and Alec are getting married a little while after CoHF. (Spoilers) Will it go through without a hitch? What will happen? Hmm? I am soo very bad with summaries... My friend, Rheann, and I wrote this together. Please read and tell us what you think.
1. Part I: The Proposal

**Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine. They are Cassandra Clare's.**

Part I: The Proposal

Alec was on his way home from a day of training with Jace, plus a fight on the way with a pack of demons. He smelled something, and realized he had demon blood all over his clothes. He sighed and made a face as he continued to walk to the apartment. It started raining, as he was still a few blocks away. He thought about Magnus, who was supposed to be home when he got there. He smiled at the thought and started walking faster. He pasted a few mundanes, and didn't realize that he didn't have a glamour on as the females were staring and winking at him. He gave them a flustered look and turned back to keep walking. He turned and a stupid mundane ran into him. He sighed as he looked at the man, who was apologizing profusely, and kept walking after seeing that the man was okay. He managed to make his way to the building. He ran through the door and started shivering because the air conditioner was on and he was drenched. He walked up the stairs and made his way to open the door. He walked in to find the comforting sense of being home. He walked into their bright bedroom and saw a note on his pillow. He picked up the glittery paper and read:

Dear Alexander,

I have a FABULOUS surprise for you! But it is not here, so you need to go to the pantry (where there are no more jars of Applesauce.) See you there! ;)

Alec smiled at the unexpected note, but he knows that Magnus does this fairly often. Some days, Alec will be covered with sticky notes because Magnus just really loves it. Alec chuckled a little and decided to play along with the warlock. He walked to the pantry and opened the door, only to find emptiness. He sighed as he looked around and eventually found another colorful piece of paper with Magnus' styled signature.

Hello again my love!

Yeah… so as you can tell there is nothing in the pantry. So you need to go to the Institute! ~ Love Maggie :*

Alec smiled again and thought of all the scavenger hunts Magnus had sent him on before. He reread the note and grinned at the signature and the insistence to use such pet names, which secretly made Alec happy. Also, he laughed at the fact that Magnus only lets Alec call him by such names. He sighed and started walking to the Institute. When he got to the Institute Simon was sitting on the steps. When Simon saw Alec he stood up and started walking over to him.

"I was told to wait here and give this to you." Simon says as he hands over the, now crinkled paper to Alec. It said:

Hello again!

I hope the day lighter gave this to you. If he didn't then I will turn him into a rat!

ANYWAYS!

There is a portal in the back of the institute that will take you to the first place that we kissed in front of people! Just remember you are getting something VERY FABULOUS out of this!

~ Kisses Magnus

Alec laughed again and started to get a little more worried because this is the longest one of these games has taken. He sighed and decided to keep going. He held all of the notes in his hands as he walked to the Institute and found the portal. He went through it, imagining Idris as he passed through. When he stepped out of the portal, he was on the steps of the Accords Hall. This time Clary was standing there in front of the building holding another note. Clary had this big smile on her face and when she gave it to Alec, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then ran away. He stood there for a minute trying to get out of the shock that Clary just hugged him. When he finally got over it, Alec looked at the letter and read the familiar cursive handwriting.

Hello again my beautiful little shadow angel!

I love doing this to you! You have to go back to our apartment… XD Just think about the Fabulous Prize!

LOVE! Your Warlock!

Alec sighed slightly, he was starting to get a little frustrated, but he decided to continue the game, since he was already this far. He smiled at the signed "Your Warlock." It reminded him of those weeks where he denied anything having to do with the warlock. He shrugged and started walking back to the portal. Then, back to the apartment. He did not take his time because he was anxious to know what was going on. He wanted to know what Magnus classified as a "FABULOUS prize." He got back to the apartment and saw Jace standing outside of the apartment door, wearing a black tuxedo with a gold bow tie.

"I had nothing to do with this, I swear on the Angel! I almost killed your boyfriend for putting this stupid bow tie on me." Alec just laughed as Jace took his arm and started to lead him towards the park. On their way there Jace pulls out a folded note and hands it to Alec. "I forgot I had to give this to you… sorry." Alec takes the note and the note said.

I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST ONE!

So Jace should be leading you to the park. I will be there I promise. Can't wait to see you sweet cheeks!

~Magnus

Alec was led through the glittery pathway with streamers in the trees and little colored lights on each side of the path. Alec's heart was beating fast and he felt suddenly very nervous. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little as Jace continued to lead him down the illuminated pathway. He looked down to see The Chairman sitting on a rock, wearing… A bowtie? Alec seriously started to think he was dreaming as he looked up to see fireworks that said his name. His wide eyes became wider and he looked around as Jace walked off. "Jace?" Then, he turned around again and out of nowhere, wearing a black tuxedo with a rainbow, glittery bowtie was Magnus. He was too stunned to react and he just stared at him with an awed expression.

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him to the little pond that leads to the Seelie Court. Alec was looking everywhere but Magnus's face. Magnus finally forced Alec to look at him and grabbed both of his hands.

"Alec," Magnus said his voice shaking. " Sweet heart, I need to ask you something." Alec finally looked up into Magnus's greenish goldish cat eyes. He just stood there waiting for Magnus to tell him what he had to say. Magnus stood there for a while trying to get the nerves to say what he had to say. Then in a blink of a cat eye Magnus was on his right knee. "Alexander we have had our share of break ups… or up but.." he coughs, "I think that you are an AMAZING boyfriend… even if you don't like to wear glitter… or eyeliner… or tight clothing… BUT that is not the reason I brought you here tonight.." Magnus paused and reached into his pocket struggling to get something out. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood… Will you marry me?" He finally choked out and opens the small black velvet box that had a plain golden ring in it.

Alec stared at him for a moment and took in everything. This was not just another one of Magnus' games, this was… A… Proposal? Suddenly, everything seemed real: the lit pathway, the notes, everything seemed to make a kind of sense that only people who knew Magnus would understand. He realized that Magnus had actually sounded nervous for once. This was the first time Alec had ever heard him like that. He looked down at Magnus and was broken out of his thoughts as he remembered what Magnus had just asked him. He looked at Magnus and his mouth felt frozen as he tried to speak. He felt like his throat was closing up as he felt his face form a smile. He breathed and squeezed Magnus' hand, "Yes." He exhaled as he repeated, "Yes."

Magnus let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, and slid the ring on to Alec's hand and pulled him into a hug. He held his now fiancé for a while and then pulled away just enough to kiss him. They both pull away smiling and start to walk back to the apartment hand in hand.

**So I really need prompts to write about right now. I have nothing to write about and I will write whatever you send me :) It can be Malec, or something else, just know I am not apart of all fandoms. Thank you guys :)**


	2. Part II: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. It is all Cassandra Clare's.**

**Also, I hope this one works. Sorry about that! Please tell me what you think :)Thank you to anyone who told me about the messed up chapter thing. :)**

23 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, 42 minutes later…

Part II: The Wedding

Magnus stands in front of a mirror looking he over. "Do I look okay? Do I have enough glitter? Is there too much glitter? And don't you dare lie to me, Daylighter!"

"I thought I would never see the day that Magnus Bane asked if he had too much glitter! And you look fine." Simon said leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't trust your judgment! Go get Clary or your sister, at least they know fashion, unlike you!" Magnus said shooing Simon out of his room to go get one of the girls.

"I would be glad to your highness." Simon said right before he left the room. When Simon finally left the room, Magnus turned back around to the mirror to smooth out all of the wrinkles in his tux.

Down the hall Jace was trying to help Alec get ready. "Alec, you have to put the bowtie on." Jace said stepping closer to Alec, who was trying to fight the idea of wearing a bowtie. "It is not going to bite you. It is not a duck!" Jace said looking around to make sure there were no ducks around.

Alec sighed and asked, "Magnus is making you do this, isn't he?"

Jace stood there for a minute just looking at the floor. Then he looked up at Alec with puppy dog eyes and whispered, "Yes, don't kill me for it, please."

Alec huffed, "I hate you both," dramatic sigh, "Fine. Just do it."

Jace didn't even wait one second for Alec to change his mind. He jumped on Alec and forced it over his head.

Alec glared at Jace as he pushed his parabatai off of him. "I didn't tell you to jump me! By the Angel," he sighed as he noticed a bottle of glitter sitting next to them. He gave Jace a death glare and said, "But if you even try to put that crap on me, I don't care if Magnus told you to, it will not end pleasantly for you."

"Don't worry that is not for you. I was told to put that on the Chairman." Jace smiled at Alec with his quirky little smile.

Alec laughed, "Oh, that poor, poor cat."

"Yeah… could you imagine putting some on church?" Jace laughed.

Alec's eyes widened, "By the Angel, he would kill us. He would seriously murder us somehow. He hates us enough as it is."

Jace just laughed at the thought when Simon came bursting through the doors.

"Someone needs to go tell Magnus he looks fine because both Izzy, and Clary told him he looked fine, but he won't believe us!" Simon yelled looking straight at Alec.

Alec gave an incredulous look from Simon to Jace and back. "Am I actually allowed in there?" He asked them.

"No, you are not." Jace said pushing Simon out of the room. "I will go talk to him." He said before he shut the door behind him.

Alec felt slightly disappointed, but he sighed and just stood there thinking about how no one will be able to convince the stubborn warlock of his looks. He laughed at the thought.

Back down the hall Jace and Simon could hear Izzy yelling at Magnus. "This can't be good." Simon said starting to walk faster.

"Nothing is good when Izzy is yelling at you. I feel for the warlock… okay the feeling has passed." Jace said mostly to himself since Simon started sprinting half way through his sentence.

"MAGNUS GLITTER BANE, YOU LOOK FINE, UNLESS YOU PERSIST TO TELL ME OTHERWISE. YOU LOOK GREAT, BUT YOU WILL CEASE TO LOOK AS AMAZING IF YOU CONTINUE TO ARGUE WITH ME. SHUT UP AND STOP LOOKING IN THE MIRROR, OR YOU WON'T BE WALKING DOWN THAT AISLE AT ALL," everyone could hear Isabelle yelling from the room Magnus was in.

Then, Clary tried to calm Isabelle down, "Magnus, you really look spectacular, so please stop before Izzy does something she, and all of us, will regret. Iz, calm down. Please?"

Then, Simon came running into the room. "Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt?" Simon said out of breath. As soon as he finished his sentence Jace stood in the doorway.

"You look fine warlock now shut up." He said looking at his fingernails.

Enraged, Isabelle glared at Magnus, "And to answer question, Simon, no. No one is hurt," she snarled at Magnus, "Yet."

Clary raised her eyebrows and said, "Um, I think Isabelle and I are going to leave now." She carefully grabbed Isabelle and pulled her out of the room, with Isabelle growling at Magnus.

"Bye ladies!" Jace said waving his hand as they walked out and tapping Clary on the butt. "So I really don't know what is wrong with you, you look fine… But less glittery… Maybe you should put more glitter on you, and not your cat." Jace said looking at chairman who was covered in glitter.

"I have enough glitter Shadowhunter." Magnus said sitting down in an armchair in the corner.

"I would have never thought that I would live to see the day when Magnus Bane said that he had enough littler, and that is hard to say because I am immortal." Simon said grabbing a stool and sitting on it.

"You know what I give up I'm going to get Alec." Jace said walking back down the hallway. He busted through the door that made Alec jump out of his chair and ready to attack what ever just came into the room. "Come on you have to talk some sense into your boy friend, or slap some sense into him I don't he is just bothering the crap out of me!" Jace said not leaving Alec room to talk and started to walk back down the hall.

Alec sighed and went down the hall to the closed door. He knocked and waited.

"You don't have to knock!" Jace yelled threw the door.

Alec walked in and saw Magnus, much less glittery than usual. He walked over to Magnus and stood there. "Magnus?"

Magnus stared hard at Simon and Jace until they got the hint to get out. "Uhm.. We will just leave you two alone." Simon said grabbing Jace but the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the room.

Alec hid a grin as he walked close enough to Magnus to touch him. He didn't say anything at first; he just leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder, put his arms around him, and murmured, "Magnus, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I was the one who proposed to you! And...and… What if something goes wrong? What if the Clave won't let us get married?" Magnus said putting his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec smiled a little and replied, "I am nervous, too, but Magnus, they will let us get married, okay? Nothing is going to go wrong. We are going to get married and everything will be fine."

"I never said I was nervous." Magnus said in a plain tone.

Alec nodded, "Of course you didn't." He held in a laugh as he put his arms around Magnus tighter. Magnus just sat there in his embrace until they heard a knocking on the door.

Alec sighed and before opening the door, he turned back to Magnus and looked straight in his eyes, "I love you, okay? You look perfect." Then, he walked to the door.

Jace was standing outside of the door. " Time to walk down the aisle!" Jace said happily and jumped cheesily.

Alec looked at Magnus and asked, "Ready?"

Magnus just smiled, grabbed Alec's hand and walked out the door.

They walked out through the hallways leading to the area they were to be married. Magnus seemed less nervous and Alec realized just how nervous he, himself, really was. They were led to the end of the hall, where there were a few people who Alec recognized, but did not know. One of them was a woman with blue skin and blonde hair. She strutted to Magnus, who smiled at her presence. "Catarina. You came."

She laughed at him, "Of course I came. I told you last year that if this worked out, I wanted to be the best woman at your wedding, so here I am."

He smiled and hugged her as she smiled at Alec, "Hello again, Alexander."

Alec smiled and replied, "Hello."

Jace came in and told them it was time to go. They got ready and when the time came, they walked down the aisle, holding hands the whole time. They smiled at all of Alec's family and all of Magnus' friends. When they reached the altar, they turned and smiled at each other. Alec gazed at Magnus, who looked terrific in Alec's eyes. He wasn't lying when he told Magnus he looked perfect. Alec admired the way he wore the sparkles and the confidence that radiated off of Magnus. His spiked hair shaped to perfection and glittering. Magnus grinned his cat like grin as they stopped at the altar. Alec looked at his mother standing next to them. She had come so far. Four years ago, she could not even fathom the thought of her son being with a downworlder-and a man warlock nonetheless- and now she was officiating their marriage. Even though Alec's father had made an excuse not to come to the wedding, he had become less aggressively homophobic and had made a few more attempts at repairing their relationship. Alec had taken Magnus' advice and forgiven Robert for his own need for inner peace.

Maryse looked at her son and thought back to when he was younger. All of the memories of calming him after a nightmare, comforting him over something trivial, holding him to her as a child. She remembered how much she loved him and how through the hardships with the Clave and the Circle and all that, he was her light at the end of the tunnel. She smiled just thinking about it. Then, of course she loved her other children just as much.

She looked at Alec, who was wearing a simple black tuxedo, rather than the traditional gold, and a gold bowtie with some shine to it, making Maryse assume that Magnus had made him where it. He had his hair combed over and out of his face for once. Maryse thought he looked amazingly handsome, especially normally seeing him in his torn jeans and frayed sweaters. She saw the way Alec was looking at Magnus: as if Magnus was the only thing that existed in Alec's mind. She smiled at the thought of how much her son loved Magnus. She knew Magnus reciprocated the feeling.

Maryse turned her head to scan Magnus. He was wearing his hair up in his normal spikes, with more glitter. He had his eye makeup toned down a bit and he looked magnificent. He was wearing a gold tux with a rainbow bowtie and glitter covered his entire body. Maryse had to admit, he looked gorgeous and she could see where Alec was attracted to him in that aspect. She may have disliked him for years before Alec even knew him, and continued to dislike him once he and Alec were together, but now she had feelings for him. She cared about him and what happened to him. In fact, she considered him family now. She tried to deny that he existed for the longest time: not inviting him to Christmas dinners, not inviting him to anything family related, not talking to him unless necessary. But she had come to terms with it. She had accepted it and realized how close-minded she was. She had even invited him to the last Christmas dinner. She had not truly realized how much love that existed between the warlock and her son. She smiled at Magnus and turned to the center. Time for her to marry her son and his beloved.

The whole ceremony was spent with Magnus and Alec continuously smiling at each other and Maryse smiling at the both of them. They said their vows, which Magnus said most of his in a different language- something Asian?- and Alec might have teared up a bit. After their vows, normally would be the rune ceremony, but they skipped that because of the whole downworlder thing.

Maryse continued to smile at them, "Do you, Magnus, take Alec, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Magnus smiled at her and then at Alec, "I do."

Maryse turned to her son, "And do you, Alec, take Magnus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Alec smiled the happiest smile he had ever, "I do."

"I now pronounce you two husbands. You may now kiss to seal the ceremony," Maryse smiled.

Alec smiled at Magnus, who put his hand on Alec's neck to kiss him. It was not a needy, or steamy kiss. It was a beautiful, loving kiss that showed everyone, and each other, how much they loved each other. After a moment, they leaned back and had permanent smiles on their faces.


End file.
